


And If You Don't Know, Now You Know

by troubledsouls



Series: Songfics [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, cannibalism sort of i mean ryan's not exactly human, i dont ship this so thats why its bad and all of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon isn't sure how Ryan became the beast from the video he'd made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Don't Know, Now You Know

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

Brendon isn't sure how Ryan became the beast from the video he'd made. He'd heard of the mans death from a few weeks before. He also wasn't sure how he was in a place like the set, and he wanted to find out. Definitely. 

_Welcome to the end of eras_

"Long time no see, Brenny." Ryan hissed. 

_Ice has melted back to life_

The only thing that was different, as far as Brendon could see, was that there wasn't a big chin and Ryan was tall. Brendon wants to faint. 

_Done my time and served my sentence_

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this reunion." Ryan purrs, gripping Brendon's chin and pulling their faces close. "And now you're here."

_Dress me up and watch me die_

"Leave me alone." Brendon says, voice quaking. 

_If it feels good, tastes good_

"Oh, Brenny, I haven't had fun yet." Ryan grins, sharp teeth sending chills down Brendon's spine. 

_It must be mine_

"You're so pretty." Ryan lets go of Brendon and circles him. "Wonder how you'd taste."

_Dynasty decapitated_

"Bad." Brendon supplies, getting ready to run. 

_You just might see a ghost tonight_

"No you don't." Ryan's hand shoots out and grips Brendon's arm, sharp nails piercing through the fabric of his shirt. 

_And if you don't know, now you know_

"And how do you know?" Brendon asks, trying to keep his voice steady and failing. He felt the nails cut through his skin, and blood began to soak into his shirt. 

_I'm taking back the crown_

"Hmm, let's see..." Ryan smiles, sending chills through Brendon. "I could find out, right now."

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

Brendon doesn't have time to respond before Ryan rips his hand away, taking a chunk of Brendon's arm with it. 

_I see what's mine and take it_

Brendon screams and drops to the ground, hand going up to press to the wound. Blood began to gush down his arm. 

_(Finders keepers, loser weepers)_

There's silence from Ryan, which Brendon doesn't mind. He squeezes his eyes shut, but tears run down his face anyways. His arm feels like it's on fire. 

_Oh, yeah, the crown_

"You're not that bad." Ryan says finally. 

_So close I can taste it_

Brendon looks up at Ryan, feeling sick to his stomach when he sees the blood around Ryan's mouth. 

_I see what's mine and take it_

"Holy fuck." He whispers, and Ryan laughs. 

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

"Give me your arm, I don't want you bleeding out." Ryan steps towards Brendon, who scoots back and away. 

_Oh, yeah_

"I don't trust you. I haven't trusted you for years!" Brendon yells. 

_Sycophants on velvet sofas_

"What a shame." Ryan says with a smirk. "I'll just have to make you stop moving." Immediately Brendon feels his muscles freeze, even his eyes aren't moving. The only thing still moving are his racing thoughts. 

_Lavish mansions, vintage wine_

Ryan moves Brendon's hand away from his injury, inspecting it. "That was worse than I thought. I truly apologize."

_I am so much more than royal_

Ryan presses his hand to the wound, and immediately a searing pain began to spread through Brendon. Thick tears ran down Brendon's face, and he wanted to scream, but he couldn't. 

_Snatch your chain and mace your eyes_

"Does it hurt, Brenny?" Ryan asks with a laugh. "Good."

_If it feels good, tastes good_

Ryan removes his hand and stands up, slowly licking the blood off. Brendon felt sick to his stomach. 

_It must be mine_

"You're so pretty." Ryan murmurs, and then Brendon's feels himself unfreeze. He gasps, he hadn't been able to breathe while frozen and his lungs burn. 

_Heroes always get remembered_

"What do you want?" Brendon spits once he can breathe again. 

_But you know legends never die_

"You." Ryan says simply. 

_And if you don't know, now you know_

"I'm not yours." Brendon mumbles, looking at where the wound had been. It was healed over, like he'd never been hurt at all. 

_I'm taking back the crown_

"Oh, but I want you, Brenny. So you're mine." Ryan grins, yellow eyes locking with Brendon's. 

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

"Well, you can't always get what you want in life." Brendon pushes himself to his feet. 

_I see what's mine and take it_

"Not for me." Ryan advances on Brendon, who backs away. 

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

"Seriously, what's happened to you?" Brendon asks, looking behind him in order to not trip over the rocks and bones on the ground. 

_Oh, yeah, the crown_

"You left me." Ryan growls, baring his scarily sharp teeth. "You left me and you didn't even look back."

_I'm so close I can taste it_

"If I recall correctly, you were the one who was mad in the first place! I don't like being told that I'm worthless!" Brendon snaps back. 

_I see what's mine and take it_

"But you are, Brenny." Ryan lunges forwards and pins Brendon to the ground. "You deserved to know the truth."

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

Brendon squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to look in Ryan's yellow ones. "If I'm worthless, why do you want me?

_Oh yeah_

"Because you're so pretty. It's the only thing that's not worthless about you." Ryan digs his claws into Brendon's wrists, drawing blood. 

_Mortal kings are ruling castles_

"Please just leave me alone." Brendon whimpers. 

_Welcome to my world of fun_

"That's no fun, Brenny. And I love having fun." Ryan says. "Now, look at me."

_Liars settle into sockets_

"No." Brendon says. 

_Flip the switch and watch them run_

"I said," Ryan digs in his claws deeper, getting a yelp from Brendon, "Look at me."

_Oh yeah_

Brendon opens his eyes slowly, fearful. 

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

Ryan grins. "Hello, Brenny."

_I'm taking back back taking back back the crown_

"Go away, Ryan." Brendon says. 

_I'm all dressed up and naked_

"Oh, no." Ryan licks his lips. "You see, you just look so delicious under me, I just have to taste you.”

_I see what's mine and take it_

“Dude, dude, please, Ry, please, I’ll do anything!” Brendon pleads

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

“Anything?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Then divorce Sarah and marry me.”

_Oh, yeah, the crown_

Brendon pales. “No.”

_I'm so close I can taste it_

Ryan growls, and it’s animalistic sound makes Brendon shiver. “Are you sure?”

_I see what's mine and take it_

Brendon doesn’t do anything, doesn’t move, only breaths slowly so he doesn’t panic.

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

“I love the smell of your fear.” Ryan bares his teeth. “It’ll make you taste even better.”

_Oh yeah_

“Ryan...” A few tears slip down Brendon’s face.

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

“It’s too late, Brenny.” And with that, Ryan sinks his fangs into the artery on Brendon’s neck.

_(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i wrote this for my notp instead of for something i ship bc i cant hate it any more than i already do


End file.
